1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for receiving electric waves, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic device with the antenna. Particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna which applicable to technology domains such as Wireless LAN, an electronic device with the antenna, and a manufacturing method of the antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing demands for wireless communications in recent years, various wireless communication network standards and their related technologies are released to match up the increasingly strict demands for the speed and the quality of wireless communications. Either the Wi-Fi wireless network standard defined by IEEE in IEEE 802.11 or the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) standard defined in IEEE 802.16 reflects this tendency.
Meanwhile, the design of antennas needs to be enhanced correspondingly, so as to work with new network technologies. FIG. 1 shows a conventional dual-band antenna of U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,986. This dual-band antenna includes a first radiating element 1 and a second radiating element 2 which are both connected to a grounding surface 4. Signals are directly fed through a feed-in point 3 to excite the first radiating element 1 to provide a high frequency band mode which has a center frequency of 5.25 GHz. The direct feed-in signal can also excite the second radiating element 2 to provide a low frequency band mode which has a center frequency of 2.45 GHz. In this conventional dual-band antenna, the length of the second radiating element 2 is about one quarter of its operating frequency.
Consequently, in order to meet the operating frequency in the low frequency band mode, the length of the second radiating element 2 cannot be reduced, and the demands of various small electronic devices cannot be fulfilled.